


Beyond the Surface

by blackgirlyoga



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Amused Uhura, BAMF Leonard "Bones" McCoy, BAMF Nyota Uhura, Compassionate James T. Kirk, Female James T. Kirk, First Impressions, Frustrated Leonard McCoy, Genius Chekov, Instructor Spock, More tags to come!, Professor Spock (Star Trek), Starfleet Academy, Supportive Gaila, Teacher Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgirlyoga/pseuds/blackgirlyoga
Summary: Jane Theresa Kirk is accustomed to being dismissed. She's either too much, or not enough. But the reality contrasts with the facade that she consistently maintains in the face of her adversity.
Relationships: Carol Marcus/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Beyond the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first post on this blog before commenting on this work.
> 
> https://blackgirlyoga.tumblr.com/
> 
> Would really like to avoid any and all accusations of stealing.
> 
> Thank you!

“Have you ever met someone whose face just does funny things to your insides? Like, butterflies? Is that a cliché? Or is that just a teenager thing?”

Leonard Horatio McCoy, more affectionately known as Bones by the delusional mess on the floor currently speaking, doesn’t even glance up from his PADD at the question. He also doesn’t bother mentioning the fact that technically, she was nineteen years old, so she **could** be classified as a teenager.

“Hello! Bones! Pay attention to me! I’m in love!”

No response.

“Leoooooo!”

Still no response. 

Jane crawls over to the desk in the corner of the room, sliding herself underneath the surface of the wood, before wiggling her way up between Leonard’s legs.

One affronted sigh and a tossed PADD later, Bones had a lapful of Jane Theresa Kirk.

“Now that you’re no longer busy, help me!”

Leonard rolls his eyes, shifting a little bit in his chair so that he could distribute her weight more evenly across his lap.

“You mean, now that you’ve managed to disrupt my study schedule and taken over at least five minutes of my afternoon just so you can get my attention?”

“To-may-to, To-mah-to. Semantics. Bones, I’m in love!”

The last time Jane had been ‘in love’, she’d managed to burn down their shared kitchen trying to make chocolate, and ripped a hole in the drywall leading to his bedroom. He still couldn’t make direct eye contact with Captain Pike or Number One. If he could nip this in the bud before it developed to that point, then he probably should. Starfleet and the Fire Department would probably offer him a commendation if he did.

“Who is it this time? The last time it was the barista down at the coffee shop and she still hasn’t recovered from your first ‘date’.”

She manages to make her pout look dignified and indignant at the same time. “It’s not my fault she couldn’t handle my allergies.”

Most people don’t have to remember that their date is allergic to almost everything and most persons with allergies don’t almost double in size when going into anaphylactic shock. But Jane T. Kirk doesn’t do anything by halves.

Anyone would have been traumatized.

“Who are you in love with this time?”

“Okay, so there’s this Professor, right? And his eyes are j–”

Maybe he has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Or at least that’s what he assumes he is experiencing right now. His mind starts to wander and now he can only think about the many ways that this could possibly go wrong. What could be worse that burning down a kitchen though?

“I’m going to stop you right here.” He cuts her off in the middle of waxing poetic about the Commander’s bone structure. Good Lord.

“Wha– Why? You weren’t even listening to me!”

He pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Believe me, I was. You are very difficult to ignore. First question. Does this person reciprocate your affection?”

“Well, no, they don’t even know that I’m interested in them, but see I have an idea to fix that!”

“Okay, no. See, Christopher and Number One still look at me like I’m an enabler and I’m pretty sure we’re the reason both the Fire Department and the Police Department have started screening their calls.”

“You’re over exaggerating.”

He really wasn’t, but the expression on his face doesn’t seem to be severe enough, because she just continues.

“Bones, he’s so gorgeous. It’s not fair for one person to be that attractive.”

“Wait, who exactly are you talking about?”

“I told you that you weren’t even listening to me. It’s Commander Spock. He’s flawless.”

Leonard wonders if it’s too late to rescind his application to enlist, and go work on a farm. He could milk a cow. He knows how to feed pigs. He could groom a horse. He was from Georgia.

“Please tell me you’re not talking about Professor Spock, the Vulcan. Let there be another Spock who won’t report you for sexual harassment just because you’re being yourself.”

She blinks up at him innocently. “Okay, so I won’t tell you.”

Was face palming still a thing? Leonard feels the undeniable urge to slam his face into the wall parallel to his desk. He resists the urge, and instead tries to reason with the toddler on his lap.

“Jane. He’s a Vulcan. He’s all about propriety, sophistication, structure and order, which are all things that you are incapable of maintaining for more than three seconds.”

Leonard feels as he is being selectively ignored.

“I know right? It’s so hot. He’s the opposite of a rebel and I don’t think I’ve ever been this attracted to a person in my life.”

Maybe he should move to Alaska. Ice Fishing is a profitable venture.

“This is going to end badly isn’t it?”

“Bones have a little faith in me! Please. I’m serious about this.”

He remembers the previous semester when she said she was serious about completing her course load in three years, and was utterly unsurprised when she placed in the top 1 percentile of the Command Track cadets of her class. He takes a moment to stare at her, and it’s not often that she looks so solemn.

“You really are serious about this, aren’t you? What makes this different from Gary? Or Gaila? Or the Barista?”

“I don’t know Bones. I really don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love seeing James struggle, no matter the gender.
> 
> I'm so sorry!
> 
> I don't own the characters!


End file.
